


Thoughts of a Cat

by sigmatimelord



Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Cat POV, F/M, Herbert is a cat in disguise, M/M, Stream of Consciousness, no betas we die like men, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigmatimelord/pseuds/sigmatimelord
Summary: There’s not only two people living at 666 Darkmore. These are the thoughts from the roommate often forgotten.





	Thoughts of a Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I realized there’s not a lot of fics that have Rufus as a character. I decided to change that.

The glint of luminous eyes in the dark was the only thing that gave Rufus away as he watched the new human in the new home. 

Everything was strange in the new building. It didn’t smell like home but bits of the old home were still in the cardboard hideyholes and if he managed to get into the one holding some of Dan’s silly fake furs, he could take a nap and not have to worry about the new smells and the new human who stank of death. 

He didn’t like the basement anymore. It was no longer a place to explore. The smells overpowered this sensitive nose and he could hear the squeals sometimes of mice and rats in pain.

Rufus realized that the new human was a large predator. Larger than Rufus. But not larger than Dan. They both wanted Dan’s attention. That was obvious. Rufus would try his best to distract Dan from the female, Meg, rubbing and purring and pouncing in the way the humans adored. The little human did it in other ways, almost hissing at the female then purring at Dan in a self assured way. 

If the little human didn’t stink of death and chemicals Rufus might stick around and rub against the other’s legs, accepting him. But the stink was too much. The little human seemed very cat like. Much more than Dan. Dan was kind but he was stupid. He didn’t know the predator in his house like Rufus did. However he seemed a predator who liked Dan, like Rufus. Rufus didn’t want Dan upset too much. That’s why he doesn’t claw Meg to drive her away. Rufus knew that the little human of death and chemicals was like him. 

His ears swiveled and perked up as the human stood up from his seat and went towards the room smelling only slightly of chemicals where he kept his spot to lay and fake furs.

Rufus decided to go after the fly that had buzzed into his line of sight. He moved into position and pounced.


End file.
